Described below is a display device for an inner wall of an interior of a vehicle and to a method for presenting display content in an interior of a vehicle.
A display or a display panel usually has a defined emission angle. So-called dual-view displays, in which different images are visible from two different directions, are also known. However, it should be taken into account in this respect that these dual-view displays present a respective image or partial image only with half the resolution of the overall display on account of their properties.
A foldable display device is known from the document US 2012/0235894 A1. In this case, this display device includes two display panels which are connected to one another and can be positioned at an angle relative to one another along a common axis. During operation of this display system, partial displays of the display elements are combined in an angle-dependent manner to form a common display.
A display device and a method for operating the latter are described in the document EP 2 902 870 A2. This display device also includes two display elements which can be positioned at an angle relative to one another, wherein display content of these two displays is merged in an angle-dependent manner to form a common display content.
The document DE 20 2004 012 734 A1 furthermore shows a flat screen which is composed of pixels, wherein its image area is divided into at least two zones, wherein one zone is provided with an applied emission filter which emits in different directions for each pixel.
Against this background, the display device in a vehicle presents display content in the manner described below.
The display device can be arranged and/or is to be arranged on an inner wall in an interior of a vehicle and is subdivided into a plurality of display panels. In this case, two directly adjacent display panels are respectively connected to one another along a common axis, for example a bending axis, wherein these two directly adjacent display panels can be pivoted relative to one another about the common axis. The display device has at least one bending plane, wherein at least one display panel can also be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane, wherein an angle α can be set and/or has been set for this at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane, at which angle this at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane emits display content into the interior, for example in the clockwise or anti-clockwise direction depending on the definition, relative to the at least one bending plane if a surface of this at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane is oriented perpendicular to the at least one bending plane, for example, depending on the definition, in a first operating position. This at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane is pivoted at an angle of 90°-α, in the clockwise or anticlockwise direction depending on the definition, relative to the at least one bending plane in a second operating position.
In this case, this at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the bending plane emits the display content into the interior parallel to the at least one bending plane in the second operating position. In one configuration, an axis, about which two directly adjacent display panels can be pivoted relative to one another, runs through the at least one bending plane, relative to which the at least one display panel can be pivoted and to which the display panel is assigned.
In the case of the display device, provision is made, for example, for its at least one bending plane to be able to be oriented and/or to have to be oriented at a respectively provided angle, generally perpendicular, with respect to a surface of the inner wall. If the display device has a plurality of pivotable display panels, they are assigned to the at least one bending plane. In this case, it is possible for each display panel to be assigned to its own bending plane. It is accordingly possible for at least one bending plane to be assigned to at least one pivotable display panel.
It is also possible for the angle α provided for the at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane to be an acute angle and therefore greater than −90° and less than +90°. In this case, depending on the definition, for example on the basis of the clockwise direction, it is possible for a respective angle α which is provided for a respective pivotable display panel to have a positive value or a negative value.
In one configuration, the display device has at least one pair of display panels which can both be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane, that is to say only one bending plane or one bending plane each, and can be correlated and/or are correlated with one another. In this case, surfaces of both display panels are oriented perpendicular to the at least one bending plane in the first operating position, wherein the two display panels emit a respective display content at a respective angle α relative to the at least one bending plane and at an angle of 90°-α relative to their own surface, wherein, depending on the definition, for example taking into account the clockwise direction, the angle α for a first of the two display panels has a positive or negative value and, depending on the definition, for example taking into account the clockwise direction, the angle for a second of the two display panels has a negative or positive value, wherein the two display panels emit the display contents in different directions which are oriented at twice the angle α or at an angle of 2α, with a positive or negative value depending on the definition, with respect to one another.
The surface of the first of the two display panels is pivoted at an angle of 90°-α, with a positive or negative value depending on the definition, relative to the at least one bending plane in the second operating position, wherein the surface of the second of the two display panels is pivoted at an angle of 90°-α, with a negative or positive value depending on the definition, relative to the at least one bending plane in the second operating position, wherein the two display panels emit the display contents parallel to one another in the second operating position.
In this respect, it is also possible for the at least one bending plane to be arranged between the two display panels of the at least one pair of display panels, wherein the two display panels emit the display content away from the at least one bending plane in each case in the first operating position.
Depending on a perspective, it is also possible for the first display panel to be arranged to the left or right of the at least one bending plane and for the second display panel to be accordingly arranged to the right or left of the at least one bending plane depending on the definition. In this case, the first display panel to the left or right of the at least one bending plane emits the display content to the left or right away from the at least one bending plane in the first operating position and the second display panel to the right or left of the at least one bending plane emits the display content to the right or left away from the at least one bending plane in the first operating position.
One configuration provides for the angle α for the at least one display panel to be usually permanently set for both operating positions. Accordingly, the angle 90°-α, at which the display content of a respective pivotable display panel is emitted, is permanently set for both operating positions and is constant. However, it is also possible for the angle α to also be able to be varied and to be able to be set depending on requirements. Therefore, a value which is suitable and/or desired for at least one user of the display device can be permanently set and stored for the angle α.
It is additionally possible for the display device to have at least one further display panel which is arranged and/or fixed in a stationary manner relative to the at least one bending plane and can be fixed in a stationary manner relative to the inner wall, wherein a surface of this at least one fixed display panel is oriented perpendicular to the at least one bending plane, wherein this at least one fixed display panel emits the display content parallel to the at least one bending plane in both operating positions and therefore independently of a respective operating position of the at least one pivotable display panel. The display content of at least one pivotable display panel is oriented at the angle α relative to the display content of the at least one fixed display panel in the first operating position, whereas display contents of the at least one pivotable display panel and of the at least one fixed display panel are oriented parallel to one another in the second operating position.
It is therefore also possible for the display device to have at least one pair of display panels which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane and can be correlated and/or are correlated with one another and at least one display panel which is fixed relative to the at least one bending plane, wherein the at least one display panel which is fixed relative to the at least one bending plane is generally arranged between the two display panels of the at least one pair which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane.
In one configuration, the display device includes at least one holding device having two outer surfaces arranged parallel to one another, wherein a first of the two outer surfaces is connected to at least one of the display panels, wherein a second of the two outer surfaces can be fastened and/or is to be fastened to the inner wall.
The display device can usually be arranged and/or is to be arranged between two seats of the vehicle on an inner wall of the interior of the vehicle which is arranged at the front in a forward direction of travel of the vehicle, wherein the at least one display panel which can be pivoted relative to the at least one bending plane emits the display content in the direction of one of the two seats in the first operating position. If the display device has at least one pair of pivotable display panels which are correlated with one another, one display panel respectively emits a respective display content to the interior of the vehicle in the direction of one seat in each case.